<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Books and strangers by SugarBacon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671018">Books and strangers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBacon/pseuds/SugarBacon'>SugarBacon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Many head cannons here, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBacon/pseuds/SugarBacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again Frank had one of his weird ideas about invading some kingdom to have fun with his gang, but now they don't know if it was a good idea to invade that school by falling apart. </p>
<p>And Joey can't tell if it's very reliable to face a guy who carries a giant gun just reading children stories. But... Maybe it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pyramid Head (Silent Hill)/Joey (Dead by Daylight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Books and strangers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, well here we go for one of the ideas that came out of nowhere in my head, I hope you like it gave a bit of work but I had a lot of fun writing this.</p>
<p>(English is not my main language so I apologize in case I have any mistakes, always open for criticism and corrections)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is insane!" Julie speaks to others as they enter the realm of Midwich Elementary School<br/>
"Frank dragged us here out of nowhere, why are we here anyway"? Susie asked while holding Julie's arm.<br/>
"Are you trying to remember when we were normal people and we were studying?" Joey said and looked at Frank who was ahead, looking down the corridors.<br/>
"Simple, you remember how much we hated school days and now that we're here I thought we could take a little nostalgic excursion...".Frank said and walked to the three of them.<br/>
"Frank. How many screws have you lost? We're not in Ormond, you idiot, Ormond's school is a normal school and not this place that has cages in the playground and dead bodies in the corridors.  Julie talked and stood in front of Frank.</p>
<p> Joey rolled his eyes and Susie dropped her head, they knew that now Julie and Frank would start arguing and this discussion would last a long time.<br/>
 <br/>
 "I don't know if you two have noticed, but we're in the realm of that guy with the pyramid on his head. Joey speaks calling Frank and Julie's attention<br/>
"Please stop arguing about this, if we're going to do something here that we need to do quickly, you've seen the way that guy is treated by the Entity, besides being the only one who can go to Haddonfield without Michael trying to stab him.<br/>
"Right... Well, but that's the goal, we have to find him".<br/>
"He's gone fucking crazy, what the fuck has gotten into him today?"<br/>
"Relax, Julie, we did this once!"<br/>
"Wait, you want to steal that giant knife he uses?"<br/>
"Exactly!" Frank said it and Julie tried to move on him, but Susie stood between the two and Joey held Julie.</p>
<p> Julie fought a few times and saw that she wouldn't be able to let go so easily from Joey's grip.</p>
<p>"Did you get some shock from Herman, or did you steal those bottles from Kenneth and use them"?<br/>
"None of that happened, come on guys, don't you want some adrenaline running through your veins? Remember when we stole those Freddy drawings and sabotaged Amanda's traps?"<br/>
"Yes, we remember, Susie still has a headache with the last one that almost exploded in her head and Julie has insomnia because of Freddy's powers".<br/>
"I know we ended up in trouble, but I promise this time nothing will happen. I promise". Frank answered and extended his hand forward, hoping the others would put their hand on his.</p>
<p> Joey sighed and put his hand on Frank's, he just wanted to get out of there, Susie was the next to put her hand on, she was afraid Pyramid Head would show up and pick them up, so she just wanted to finish it quickly. Julie was still very afraid of this.<br/>
 Susie was still having constant headaches and her last judgments couldn't use her Frenzy because of the absurd headache she felt.Julie ended up yawning and sighed, put her hand on top of the others she wanted to finish soon and try to sleep with no Freddy appearing in her dream and disturbing her, maybe if this happens again she will find Quentin being mutilated again.  It was very strange the way they became "friends".<br/>
 The four of them decided to split up into groups, Frank wanted to stand next to Julie but Susie ended up pulling her close and the two of them left, Frank crossed his arms and Joey ended up pulling him to the second floor.<br/>
 At least they were lucky they didn't find Pyramid Head, maybe he was out or on trial.</p>
<p> Frank ended up entering the classroom and Joey looked at the wall in front of the room, surprisingly it seemed to be the only clean thing from that place. Well, there were some bloodstains, but compared to the other walls, it was extremely clean.<br/>
 Joey took a spray can and shook it, it would be nice to leave his mark in a place like that.</p>
<p> Joey didn't know what the others were doing, but he was so focused on leaving his mark on the wall that he didn't notice Frank calling him several times to show that he turned a few chairs and ended up graffitiing a penis on the floor. Also his focus increased even more when he put his headphones and his tape with his songs to play.<br/>
 Joey finished his art and walked a little far away seeing the skull he had just made, really was a beautiful work, but could improve, he wanted to do the same as he had done in Springwood, too bad that Freddy ended up erasing his art. It was one of the best drawings he had made.</p>
<p>"Frank, what do you think?" Joey asked and waited for Frank to say something, but for some reason he didn't say anything. "Frank, are you listening?" Joey spoke one more time and turned and entered the room where Frank was, but for some reason he wasn't there, some chairs were knocked over and he had a gigantic penis drawn on the floor. "It's not like he's a nineteen-year-old on account of this drawing!"</p>
<p> Joey ended up laughing a little because of his cometary that he was going to turn to leave the room and start looking for Frank, but a hand ended up making him turn abruptly and his neck ended up getting tight.<br/>
 Joey looked ahead seeing that the Pyramid Head was there, how long did he stay there? How the hell did he not see or hear the Pyramid Head approach?<br/>
 Joey tried to let go of the Pyramid Head's hand from his neck, but his grip was too strong, that grip was starting to leave him breathless. An iron bar and some threads ended up appearing around him.<br/>
 The iron bar ended up wrapping Joey's body and the wires ended up squeezing him. The pyramid head moved away a little, seeing that Joey wasn't moving. <br/>
The Pyramid Head held his knife and prepared to hit Joey. The Legion member ended up closing his eyes waiting for that giant knife to pierce his body, but Pyramid Head ended up stopping his attack because of a loud noise coming from one of the corridors.<br/>
 The man with the pyramid on his head ended up turning around and went towards the exit leaving Joey where he was.</p>
<p> Joey hung like this for a while, he didn't know if the others ended up finding Pyramid Head or if Pyramid Head had hurt them.<br/>
 The man with the pyramid in place of the head ended up back in the room and pulled Joey out of the grip of the wires. Pyramid Head put Joey on his shoulder and started to take him out of the room, the younger boy started to fight to try to get loose from the arms of Pyramid Head, it was horrible to have someone taking him to a place you did not want to go. <br/>
 How hypocritical was his thinking, since he does it with the survivors in every trial.<br/>
 Pyramid Head ended up taking him to the library, now because he was taking him to the library that he had no idea. Joey didn't know where his friends were, but he hoped none of them had been hurt or taken to a cage. From what he heard from Cheryl, the cage is a complete nightmare for the survivors.</p>
<p> Pyramid Head arrived at the library and threw Joey to the ground. Joey got up and prepared to get his knife, he knew it was crazy to try to fight Pyramid Head, but at least he would have to try so that his friends wouldn't end up getting hurt.<br/>
 Joey got up and took his knife, but before he could do anything Pyramid Head turned and started looking in the middle of some books.<br/>
 Joey moved away and saw Pyramid Head turn around and show Joey a book.</p>
<p> The boy didn't understand why Pyramid Head's hell was giving him a book, Joey took the book and withdrew, the door behind him was blocked and Pyramid Head was blocking Joey's only way out. <br/>
 The boy looked at the book and noticed that there was a piece of paper stuck to the cover.</p>
<p>"Can you read it to me?"</p>
<p>The lyrics were very shaky, he could only understand that there was another letter below mentioning the phrase and a "Yes" right after it.<br/>
 Why on earth would a creature like Pyramid Head want someone to read a book to him? Joey opened the book and started reading a little about the content of the book. It was a story for kids. Why did he want to hear it?</p>
<p>"Because... Why do you want me to read it?" Joey asked and saw Pyramid Head approaching and pulled him close. <br/>
 Pyramid Head sat on the floor and put Joey in his lap, Joey tried to get up and leave, but the man next to him wouldn't let him.<br/>
"Let me out..."  Joey fought a few times, but Pyramid Head's was too strong, Joey knew he couldn't get out of there. "If I read this to you... I don't want you to hurt my friends." The kid said and stopped moving, Pyramid Head stopped squeezing him and leaned against the wall, apparently they had some kind of agreement. Joey took a deep breath and opened the book.</p>
<p> Joey read the first three pages, but when he turned to read the fourth Pyramid Head he ended up hugging Joey's waist, the Legion member tried to let go of Pyramid Head's arms, but again the man with the pyramid on his head wouldn't let go, Joey ended up sighing and decided to continue reading the book.<br/>
 Why the hell did Pyramid Head want him to read that book and why did he hug him? There were so many questions that were happening in Joey's head and he didn't have a single answer to them.</p>
<p> Joey read the first three pages, but when he turned to read the fourth Pyramid Head he ended up hugging Joey's waist, the Legion member tried to let go of Pyramid Head's arms, but again the man with the pyramid on his head wouldn't let go, Joey ended up sighing and decided to continue reading the book.<br/>
 Why the hell did Pyramid Head want him to read that book and why did he hug him? There were so many questions that were happening in Joey's head and he didn't have a single answer to them.</p>
<p> Joey was already in the middle of the book, the book was really boring and completely childish, it was hard to believe that seeing a boy climbing a giant beanstalk was one of his favorite stories. The book that Pyramid Head had given him had two stories, Joey had finished one and was starting another. <br/>
 He didn't know if reading these stories would make Pyramid's Head sleep, Joey had already tried to escape from the clutches of Pyramid's Head, but was unsuccessful.</p>
<p>At one point Joey was reading about the Red Hat, asking Grandma why she had such a big mouth that Joey ended up turning her head to the side, that book was so boring that it made her sleepy.<br/>
 Joey kept reading a few more things and ended up closing his eyes and falling forward, but he didn't hit the ground and ended up hitting something cold and metallic. Joey opened his eyes and saw Pyramid Head in front of him. <br/>
 Joey walked away a little and felt someone touch his arm, Joey looked to the side seeing that this someone was Pyramid Head, he lifted the sleeve of his jacket showing a little of his arm. </p>
<p>"Hey... What you!" Joey said, pulling his arm and trying to put the sleeve back in place, but Pyramid Head held his arm and pulled the sleeve up again. Joey ended up turning his face, seeing that the man with the pyramid on his head had seen his arm full of cuts. How the hell did this guy know about his injuries? "I... How did you..." </p>
<p> Joey stopped talking and pulled his arm and this time the head of the pyramid didn't pull him back. So Joey noticed that he was facing the Pyramid Head and was even closer to him.<br/>
 Joey ended up walking away and getting up, the Pyramid Head did the same and held Joey's arm. His arm was no longer well because of the cuts and the way Pyramid Head got him would make one of them bleed again.</p>
<p> Pyramid Head pulled him back to the second floor and they entered the infirmary. <br/>
 What the hell did this guy want now? </p>
<p> Pyramid Head opened one of the cupboards that was on the floor and took one of the bandages that he still had there, the man with the pyramid on his head turned and pulled Joey's sleeves up and how would you expect his cuts to have opened again.<br/>
 It was hard to believe that that monster that hours ago had hung and arrested him was passing a dirty dressing on his wounds. <br/>
 Joey knew that the Pyramid's Head was a well of mysteries, but he changed his attitude very quickly, a few hours ago he was a merciless monster and now he was being extremely careful.<br/>
 <br/>
"Thank you! I think". Joey said seeing that the Pyramid Head had finished passing the bandages on his arm. "Look, I... I can leave now I don't know where my friends are, but I read this book to you, so I want you to show me where they are." Joey spoke and Pyramid Head stared at him for a few seconds.<br/>
 <br/>
 Joey took a step back and leaned against the wall, so maybe he shouldn't have talked to a guy who could kill him in a matter of seconds. <br/>
 Pyramid Head's breathing was a little fast and very heavy, Joey looked to the sides to see if there was a place for him to get out but unfortunately the passage was blocked and also it wasn't very smart to run away from a creature who had a gigantic knife which could hit him meters away.</p>
<p> Pyramid Head turned and went towards a table and took some papers that were on the floor, took the papers and stained his fingers with the blood from the wall. Joey tried to see what the hell Pyramid Head was doing, but ended up putting his gigantic body in front of him, blocking Joey's view of the paper.<br/>
 Pyramid Head spent a few minutes writing something on that paper, Joey tried to get out of the infirmary, but Pyramid Head ended up leaving his tracks on the door, so there was no way Joey could get out of there without Pyramid Head knowing.<br/>
 The man turned around and handed the paper to Joey, the teenager took the paper and started reading.</p>
<p>"Friends well" "Home" "Your voice is beautiful" "I like it when you read" "Alessa and you're nice"</p>
<p> From what seemed like his friends were fine, but what he had written soon after ended up embarrassing Joey a little. He had liked Joey. By the way, who was this Alessa? He had never seen a survivor with that name before.<br/>
 But now Joey couldn't tell if his friends were really safe, it's ok that he hadn't seen them when they were walking the halls, but what if they were stuck in some cage. <br/>
 Why the hell this guy had to be so mysterious, all this mystery was annoying him.</p>
<p> From what Joey knew about Pyramid Head he only got along well with Michael, the two of them usually like to keep chasing Cheryl and Laurie, well Michael is normal to have his sick obsession for Laurie but nobody could understand why Pyramid Head liked to keep chasing Cheryl, in certain trials he didn't even hit Cheryl he kept looking at the whole trial. Maybe that was one of the reasons for Cheryl not to have fallen more in a trial against Pyramid Head. <br/>
 While Joey was lost in his thoughts, he didn't even realize that Pyramid Head had put him in his arms and took him back to the library. Joey only connected from where he was when he saw Pyramid Head lift a book in front of him.<br/>
 He wanted one more story.</p>
<p> All right, at least he knew he had no danger.</p>
<p> Joey took the book and saw Pyramid Head sit on the floor and pull it back into his lap. Since he had to be in that position, it bothered him a little. In one of the chips that appeared in Lerys Pyramid Head had the habit of abusing the mannequins and it wouldn't be cool at all if he ended up returning to this habit again.<br/>
 </p>
<p> Joey ended up falling asleep again and ended up reading about three books for Pyramid Head, at most he only had one that he found interesting but curiously the story got lost in the end and that made him end up sleeping. <br/>
 When Joey woke up, he was in front of the resort with a small cloth torn around his body. He got up and saw Frank leave the resort next to Julie and Susie and the three of them rushed to him and hugged him.</p>
<p>"Where were you? That thing did something to you?" Frank asked, lifting his mask, if he didn't know Frank he'd say he was crying because his eyes were so red.<br/>
"We were worried we'd tried to look for you at that damn school, but we didn't see any sign of you, and the Entity took us back to Ormond." This time it was Julie who spoke, he also took off his mask and hugged Joey. <br/>
"I... I got stuck in the library, he put those tracks on the door and I had to wait for him to disappear so I could leave without him seeing me. Joey said that and saw his friends facing him, because he lied about what happened to him... Would they believe that a monster with a pyramid in his head just wanted someone to read him the children's stories?<br/>
"Come in... Believe me, Frank kept crying and saying that he would never make up this madness if you got hurt." Julie said that, and she and Susie ended up laughing at Frank, crossing his arms.<br/>
"JULIE, I TOLD YOU I WASN'T GOING TO TELL YOU ABOUT THIS."</p>
<p> The three of them ended up laughing and saw that Frank walked into the resort, banging his feet on the ground, Julie and Susie followed him, and Joey put his hands in his pocket and felt something inside, he took what was inside and saw it was a... Doll? Next to that doll, there was another note.</p>
<p>"Can you read me another story the other day?"</p>
<p> He liked the stories!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well I'm with an idea of a more spicy chapter so to speak for these two, of course it will take a while for me to write since I have to be even more inspired for chapters like this.</p>
<p>And of course it will have more Head Cannons from them because I love Head Cannons hihi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>